


Big Things Have Small Beginnings

by fandom_Xenophilia, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WTF 2015 [10]
Category: Avatar (2009), Predator Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С планеты, населенной колонистами, поступают сообщения о странных нападениях, притом совершаемых якобы своими же, такими же колонистами. Миротворческая экспедиция, состоящая из представителей разных рас отправляется на планету для улаживания конфликта - чтобы обнаружить себя прямо в филиале старого доброго зомби-апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Things Have Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Big Things Have Small Beginnings"
> 
> Автор хочет выразить благодарность бете команды Ксенофилии KosharikWildCat, а так же своему соавтору и собрату по траве for_owlman - именно этому человеку я обязана финальной беседой и яутжайскими ругательствами. =)  
> Также не могу не упомянуть тех, кто читал и комментировал работу на дайри - люди, мне было очень приятно знать, что вам зашла вся эта упоротая писанина!

– Капрал, доложить обстановку!

– Чего там докладывать – жмуры прут стеной… – капрал утёр широкой, как лопата, ладонью лоб, но без толку – лило, как из ведра. Форма промокла насквозь, с длинного крючковатого носа капрала Шуу капало, не спасал даже шлем.

– Разговорчики! – майор Теренс Лао хоть и был ниже капрала головы на две, но глотку имел лужёную – служба боцманом на «барже», чего вы хотите… – Докладывайте.

– Адаптанты захватили пятый квадрат, выбили оттуда взвод сержанта Марру: он потерял где-то треть, потом яутжа пригнали «вертушки», забрали выживших и высадили десант, – по лицу Шуу расползлась широченная ухмылка. Майор Лао поморщился: картинку с транспортов видели все. Взвод капитана М’ди рвал стаю адаптантов, как свора бойцовых псов, а когда кончился заряд в плазмокастерах и сломались бумеранги, в ход пошли сапёрные лопатки.

– …однако выбить адаптантов из Руин им не удалось. У М’ди двое раненых и одного укусили, пришлось добивать.

Люди Охоты не оставляли своих – мол, законы чести не велели, лучше уж пасть в бою, чтобы после смерти пополнить армию Чёрного Охотника, чем стать… ходячим трупом. По вере яутжа, адаптанты были чем-то настолько скверным и омерзительным, что хуже и выдумать  нельзя. Хотя и люди, и на’ви, и тэнгу – все добивали смертельно раненых.

– До завтра свободны. Вольно, капрал, – Лао развернулся и зашагал к штабу.

  
***

Наверное, не раз и не два любой в лагере спрашивал себя, какой идиот умудрился назвать планету Милостивой. Хороша милость – летом льёт, как из ведра, зимой не льёт, но ветрище такой, что «вертушки» сносит, вот разве что весной… Весной на Милостивой вполне можно было жить. Целых семьдесят стандарто-дней, ага. Но колонисты не жаловались – выбирать особо не приходится, кислородных планет в этом рукаве галактики не так уж много.

Черт его знает, кто отдал приказ исследовать Руины – стрелочник нашёлся быстро, концов теперь точно не отыскать. А колонисты что – они сюда жить приехали, строить новое будущее, мать его и перемать… Метрополия платит, ей и музыку заказывать. Да и потом – осмотреть странного вида останки каких-то построек, которые местные, не мудрствуя, назвали Руинами, всё равно когда-нибудь, да пришлось бы. Колония отрядила к развалинам группу и стала жить своим чередом.

Группа не вернулась.

Вообще.

После нескольких рапортов вести поступать перестали. Колония почесала в затылке и отправила к развалинам поисковый отряд – Руины схарчили и его. Руководство честно отбило в метрополию отчёт, выждало какое-то время и послало ещё одну группу. И вот тут-то и начались неприятности.

Первый отряд откопал в Руинах какую-то дрянь. Точно сказать, что это – вирус или бактерия – и сейчас никто не мог: метрополия закрыла Милостивую на карантин и запретила проводить любые исследования того, что колонисты нашли в развалинах, а на саму планету Федерация отрядила Миротворческий Корпус.

Что о задании подумал Теренс Лао, когда прочёл полный синопсис по Милостивой, не узнал никто – майор был очень воспитанный и не ругался вслух при подчинённых. Остальное руководство Корпуса было не столь сдержано: капитан М’ди заработал выговор, у на’ви кое-кого понизили в звании за неподобающее поведение… Тэнгу сор из избы не выносили, эльфам было всё равно – они вообще народ непроницаемый.

То, что незадачливые исследователи выпустили из Руин, превращало любое разумное существо в монстра – вечно голодного, яростного и чертовски проворного. Адаптанты – как политкорректно обозвали их в синопсисе – словно стая саранчи, налетали на поселение, часть колонистов сжирали, часть инфицировали и неслись дальше. На диалог заражённые не шли ни в каком виде, а внешностью и повадками здорово походили на… зомби. Собственно, так их и стали звать в Корпусе – сказки о живых покойниках существовали не только у людей.

 ***

– …а я говорю – взлетаем и забрасываем эту кучу говна термитными бомбами с орбиты! – М’ди гневно растопырил мандибулы и выпрямился во весь свой двухметровый рост. Капитана можно было понять: одно дело – славный поход чести ради, и другое – бой с живыми покойниками, _у’даранже_ – скверной.

– Если бы. Центр с нас шкуру сдерёт за самоуправство, да поразит древесный клещ их внутренности… – Арани, командующий на’вийским разведкорпусом и по совместительству – временный глава всей операции в целом, раздражённо повёл ушами и хлестнул хвостом, показывая, что он обо всём этом думает. – Если хочешь моё мнение, яутжа, им просто охота покопаться в Руинах.

М’ди в ответ на это лишь коротко рыкнул, а потом обернулся к Лао:

– Что скажешь, сап? Бомбим или продолжаем месить грязь?

Майор оторвался от голопанели, пожал плечами.

– Я за первый вариант, но у нас здесь не демократия, а военная диктатура. Приказали без бомб – придётся без бомб. А так я тебя, крок, полностью поддерживаю, – Лао не удержался и вернул М’ди обратку за «сапа».

– Крокодилы, между прочим, – капитан воздел к потолку когтистый палец, – древнейшие из земных животных. Ровесники динозавров, о как! Так что мимо, сап.

Лао поморщился, но стерпел: образованный, ишь ты…

– Вот мы тут с вами, господа, беседуем, а под трибунал не хочется никому. И отвечать за бомбёжку тоже, – из своего угла подала голос майор Джонс, глава отряда снайперов. Пока что это подразделение Корпуса оставалось единственном, в котором не было погибших. Как-то не пригодились снайперы в сырых джунглях Милостивой – ковровые бомбардировки против адаптантов помогли бы куда больше, чем ювелирная стрельба.

– Можно было бы свалить всё на полковника Лаграна… но он, скорее всего, выкарабкается, да и жалко – он тут не по своей вине, как все мы, – Арани задумался, рассеянно поглаживая длинную чёрную косу. – Господа, умеет ли кто из вас подделывать сообщения из Центра? Нет?.. И я не умею. Вот жалость!..

– Кроме шуток – неплохой вариант, – М’ди тоже задумался, поскрёб когтем висок. – Урона для чести нет, а терять людей только потому, что штабисты даже в говне своём не разбираются…

– Жестковато по форме, но один в один мои мысли по содержанию, – нейтрально произнесла Джонс и вышла в круг света, образованный стоявшей на столе походной лампой. – Предлагаю пораскинуть мозгами на тему, как убраться из этого болота. Подделка приказа – вариант.

– Стрелочник. Инсценировка угона челнока, взрыв в Руинах – и Центру будет незачем сохранять планету, – Лао наконец отложил отчёт и присоединился к беседе.

– Для этого нужен козёл отпущения, – Арани покачал головой. – Я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас готов пожертвовать одним из своих. Я, кстати, тоже не стану. Впрочем, можно было обойтись добровольцем… Но это ещё полбеды – Жокеи пришлют следователей, и тогда…

В палатке наступила тишина, даже звук дыхания пропал – остался лишь шелест капель за пластиковыми стенами. Ни один из присутствующих, включая временно больного Лаграна, не был дураком – конечно же, все понимали, кто стоит за приказом не использовать бомбы. Раса оссиан – Космических Инженеров или Жокеев – была в Федерации, может, и не самой многочисленной, но точно самой влиятельной. О том, что Жокеям нужны развалины, с самого начала молчаливо подозревали все, но теперь, когда слово было сказано…

– На’ви прав, – неохотно признался М’ди. – Эти тут каждую корягу перевернут, и ядерное пекло им побоку. Тошнит меня от этой дыры, – вдруг признался он, дёрнув верхними мандибулами, – а завтра опять штурм…

Ему никто ничего не ответил – все думали примерно о том же: что завтра, и послезавтра, и ещё неизвестно сколько дней им придётся кидать в бессмысленный бой с зомби своих людей – тяжёлую пехоту Лао, разведчиков Арани, десант М’ди и крылатых полковника Лаграна. До снайперов-эльфов тоже очередь дойдёт, не сомневайтесь…

  
***

Всю следующую неделю опять лило, к западу от лагеря вскрылась подземная грязевая река, едва не смыв часть палаток. При штурме развалин Лао потерял троих: двое, получив укус, застрелились, третьего вместе с экзоскелетом уволокли зомби. У М’ди один свалился с лихорадкой, Арани лишился следопыта, а взвод капрала Шуу целиком полёг во время одного из боёв. В отряде снайперов по-прежнему потерь не было.

Снова собирались, но на этот раз – молча и не в штабе, а у погребального костра: яутжа хоронили своих. Политые концентрированным горючим тела под дождём горели плохо и долго, распространяя удушливый дым.

– Лагран пришёл в себя, – тихо сказал Арани майору Лао, наклонившись с высоты своего роста. – Подходи вечером в лазарет, человек, поговорить надо, – и ушёл восвояси, переступая по грязи длинными ногами.

  
***

В лазарете до свербежа в носу воняло дезинфектантом. Лао поначалу морщился, но потом привык. Пожилой медик-на’ви провёл его вдоль рядов закрытых завесами коек в палату Лаграна. Полковник был в сознании, но очень слаб, даже сидеть не мог. В полутьме мерцали большие чёрные глаза тэнгу, нос на похудевшем лице казался неестественно огромным.

Лао присел рядом с койкой и взглянул на устроившегося напротив Арани.

– Ночью мне пришли результаты обследования. Полковник переболел заразой, – на’ви уставился в лицо человеку, следя за реакцией.

– Заразой нельзя переболеть – она неизлечима, – Лао и бровью не повёл.

– И давно вам, майор, носят рапорты? – Арани усмехнулся и залихватски перебросил косу через плечо наподобие шарфа.

– Есть человечек. Ну так что, разведка, будем играть?

– Не будем. Времени мало. Если ты читал то же, что и я, то знаешь, что зараза такое.

Лао отвёл взгляд, вспоминая доклад медиков: бактерия, инфицирование происходит через кровь, слюну или половым путём (на этом месте майор, читая рапорт первый раз, не удержался от смешка: зомби были не против сожрать кого-нибудь, но вот чтобы отодрать…), провоцирует выработку в организме (по крайней мере, человека) убойного коктейля гормонов – серотонин, адреналин, грелин… На выходе имеем тупую, голодную и чрезвычайно агрессивную тварь.

– Бактериальная инфекция. В почве не живёт, инкубационный период короткий. После инфицирования заставляет организм работать на износ, – повторил слова врачей майор. – Лекарства нет и не предвидится.

– Турук пока с лекарством, мне другое интересно. Ты, человек, не задумывался, отчего на все расы эта дрянь действует одинаково? Метаболизм-то разный, – Арани повёл ухом и сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Эта штука – искусственная. Домыслы, конечно, но уж больно похоже на биологическое оружие. А что – заражаешь колонию, спустя какое-то время все носители дохнут, возбудитель тоже, а земля и прочий скарб остаются целыми! Красота! – Судя по мрачному тону, ничего красивого в таком раскладе на’ви не видел.

Лао и самому в голову приходила такая мысль, но концы с концами не сходились. Кто инфицировал колонию и за каким чёртом – поселение-то было многонациональное, не только люди, но и другие расы. Разве что…

– Бизнес, мой маленький друг, – Арани повёл ушами. – Я тут поспрашивал знакомых, тряхнул стариной, как вы, люди, говорите… Много нового узнал, однако. Милостивую выставляли на торги, и один анонимный покупатель здорово хотел её купить. Аж из штанов выпрыгивал, как хотел, но не фартануло. Планета ушла под колонизацию. А вот потом началось самое интересное: спустя где-то пять лет контрольный пакет «Вейланд-Ютани» перекупили – фактически, компания перешла в другие руки. Формально документы теперь принадлежат одному человечку – никто и звать никак, подставное лицо, но вот те, кто за ним… – на’ви замолчал, они с человеком пристально посмотрели друг на друга: дальше можно было не объяснять. Жокеи. Их почерк – заставить других таскать для них каштаны из огня.

– Сходи к капитану. Хиш с Жокеями давно знакомы, и… как бы так помягче… у них имеются некоторые разногласия, – Арани многозначительно поднял бровь. – Спорю на свой хвост, что в лагере есть следящий модуль, мои люди изолировали лазарет, но турук его знает, всё может быть. Поговори с М’ди, майор, а я побуду тут, прослежу, чтобы Лагран внезапно не умер. А то в поле всякое бывает…

Уходя, Лао оглянулся: тусклый свет мониторов, высокий силуэт на’ви рядом с койкой и носатый профиль тэнгу. Лагран по-прежнему лежал с открытыми глазами, молчал, но Теренс мог бы поспорить, что он всё понял и даже сделал кое-какие выводы.

  
***

На территории яутжа было тихо, лишь бродил по периметру часовой: Лао видел, как вода оставляет на маскировочном поле радужные разводы, на миг открывая то шлем, то пучок дредов, то чешуйчатую руку с зажатым копьём.

У М’ди в палатке стояло натуральное пекло: сухой жаркий воздух перекатывался волнами от стены до стены. Лао замешкался на пороге, стряхивая воду с плаща, а потом некстати заметил походный алтарь Кетану, бога смерти яутжа.

– Не боись, сап, я из реформатов, башку тебе отпиливать не собираюсь, – из красноватого полумрака выплыл здоровенный силуэт М’ди: глаза хищно поблёскивают, верхняя пара мандибул растопырена – заходите, гости дорогие, а то вчерашних я уже доел.

Некая, говоря дипломатично, напряжённость между людьми и народом Хиш-ку-Тен, Людьми Охоты – а именно так звали себя яутжа – существовала со времён первого официального контакта. И небеспричинно: охотники вышли в космос куда раньше землян и в докосмическую эру не стеснялись прилетать и устраивать на Земле сафари.

Естественно, охотились на людей. Естественно, брали трофеи. Религия яутжа считала достойной лишь охоту на разумных – невелика доблесть убить глупое животное, а вот попробуй справиться с тем, кто не уступает тебе по интеллекту… Но с учётом разницы в технологиях охота была больше похожа на избиение младенцев, так что коллекции многих знатных племён хиш пополнились человеческими черепами. Впрочем, если жертва сражалась достойно, её не убивали, а даже наоборот. Ксеноисторики помнили случай Алексы Вудс: яутжа не только отметили её как равную, но и подарили оружие своего соплеменника, которому выпало сражаться бок о бок с человеческой женщиной. Сомнительное счастье, но что было, то было.

Люди и хиш частенько старались уколоть друг друга, но до открытых стычек пока не доходило – так, царапины. В научных кругах, особенно, человеческих, бытовало мнение, что яутжа получили свои технологии от более развитой расы, которую просто истребили – никак не вязался родоплеменной строй охотников с космическими перелётами. Хиш в долгу не оставались: обидное прозвище «сап», сокращённое от «сапиенс», ввели в обиход именно они, и они же распустили по Федерации слух, что цивилизация «голых обезьян» – не более чем продукт неудачного генетического эксперимента.

Впрочем, после вступления в Федерацию хиш пришлось серьёзно пересмотреть свои охотничьи традиции. В обществе яутжа произошёл раскол: реформаты отказались охотиться на представителей известных разумных рас (впрочем, устраивать сафари на планетах с докосмическими цивилизациями не перестали), а немногочисленные консерваторы _ки’кти-па_ положили на уникальность жизни во вселенной и продолжили добывать трофеи.

Лао прошёл вглубь палатки, кивком поприветствовал неожиданно обнаружившуюся тут же Джонс: эльфа сегодня была без очков, огромные, как у лемура, глаза тускло отсвечивали красным.

– В лазарет ходил, майор? – спросила она, покивала, услышав утвердительный ответ, а потом вдруг выпрямилась и уставилась Лао прямо в глаза: – Драпать отсюда надо. Это я тебе как эльф говорю, предчувствие у меня, – Джонс похлопала себя по животу, скрытому бронекомбинезоном.

– _Ки’сей_. Мне и моим людям мало чести в том, чтобы рубить этих… – остаток фразы М’ди прошипел. – Садись, майор, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Яутжа пошевелил пальцами, запустил голосферу: по палатке разошлись синеватые лучи, спроецировали звёздную карту.

– Дзета Сетки, если по-вашему, у нас она находится в Наконечнике Копья. Двойная звезда, похожа на земное Солнце, у одной из планет – газового гиганта – есть пригодные для терраформирования спутники. С тех пор как права на разработку приобрела Корпорация, система законсервирована, – мандибулы яутжа раскрылись и снова сомкнулись, отчётливо клацнув. – Ни полётов, ни добычи ископаемых, ни колонизации.

М’ди жестом укрупнил картинку: четвёртая от звезды планета, огромный коричневый шар, опоясанный кольцами, приблизилась, разрослась. Стали заметны луны – две побольше и одна маленькая. яутжа поманил пальцем один из б _ **о**_ льших спутников.

– LV-426 или Ахерон. Планетоид, есть атмосфера, но слишком мало кислорода и слишком много аммиака, грозы, сильные ураганные ветры. И огромный кратер, явно след от взрыва, – М’ди чуть наклонил голову, глянув на обоих – человека и эльфу: мол, смекаете, господа?

– Компания сделала там полигон? – Джонс пожала плечами. – Эка невидаль.

М’ди раздражённо щёлкнул горлом, но комментировать не стал, вместо этого поманил ещё один спутник.

– Варда, LV-223. Там с условиями получше, кислорода, правда, маловато, но побольше, чем на Ахероне. Кроме того, планета была обитаема. Когда-то, очень давно, – яутжа пощёлкал когтями.

– Только не говори, что ваши летали туда охотиться, – хмыкнул Лао, расстёгивая воротник формы: по спине уже вовсю тёк пот, жарища стояла неимоверная.

– Совмещали приятное с полезным, – М’ди развернул мандибулы, изобразив улыбку. – Старейшины посылали на Ахерон и Варду экспедиции, хотели кое-что проверить…

– Вы же вроде с Жокеями не воевали? – поинтересовалась Джонс. Яутжа издал утробный звук, который можно было принять за хмыканье.

– Мы с ними давно знакомы. _Очень_ , – М’ди осклабился, – _давно_. Хочешь мира – готовься к войне, да?

Звёздная карта сменилась объёмными голоснимками, преимущественно в ИК-диапазоне, но были и обычные – специально для рас вроде людей или эльфов. Скалы, какие-то развалины, стены кратера и рядом – похожие на гигантский пищевод внутренности корабля Жокеев и останки устаревшего посадочного модуля. Явно человеческого происхождения.

– Кое-кто из наших по случаю влез в оссианский хаб, покопался там, нашёл кое-что. Жокеи проводили на Варде испытания биологического оружия – сами или по чьему-то приказу. Мы нашли десятки кораблей, спрятанных под поверхностью планеты, вроде вон того, – М’ди ткнул когтем в сторону похожего на хомут «джаггернаута», поставленного на попа. – А ещё – останки человеческого звездолёта. Люди там были, причём задолго до того, как «Вейланд-Ютани» прибрала систему к рукам. Кораблю лет двести – это самое начало космической эры. А на Ахероне, если верить записям, была колония, правда, после взрыва мало что уцелело. Но самое интересное нашли на Варде: на каждом корабле были груз и пилот в стазисе, а навигационная система настроена на определённый пункт назначения.

Яутжа взял паузу и приказал голосфере спроецировать ещё ряд картинок: рубка «джаггернаута», взломанный стазис-саркофаг, в кресле навигатора – Жокей. Явно мёртвый: грудная клетка будто взорвалась изнутри, словно нечто сквозь кости, плоть и скафандр пробивало себе путь наружу из тела.

– И так – почти в каждом ангаре. Один корабль потерпел крушение, ещё двум удалось улететь – правда, на Ахероне нашли останки ещё одного «джаггернаута»…

– Капитан, ты что-то очень издалека начинаешь, – Лао из-за жары потерял последнее терпение. – Давай короче.

– Счас будет тебе короче, сап… Если сдулся – пойди водички попей, – буркнул М’ди. – Один из отрядов случайно потревожил груз – это оказался какой-то генетический ускоритель, что-то вроде чрезвычайно агрессивного мутагена…

Тут Лао едва не поперхнулся тепловатой водой: услышать от одного из хиш с их суровыми племенными законами и строго иерархичным консервативным обществом что-то вроде «мутаген» было как-то, мягко говоря, странно. М’ди жутковато заухал: смеялся. Потом вдруг снова стал серьёзным и продолжил:

– Нам пришлось убить их. Всех. То, во что они превратились – чтобы не допустить _у’даранже_. А потом обойти ангары и проверить, не осталось ли в живых пилотов. И сломать систему навигации, потому что если корабли Жокеев отправятся по назначению… _Хиш н’ития_ , Тир-На, Пандора… Тот корабль, который остался на планете, собирался к Земле.

М’ди замолчал, давая сослуживцам время осознать сказанное. Оба, и эльфа, и человек, сидели, будто оглушённые, сбитые с толку: одно дело – подозревать Жокеев в нечистой игре и экономических махинациях, но попытка устроить геноцид разумной расы – это серьёзно. Это так серьёзно, что верить в это не хотелось, даже несмотря на доказательства.

– Зомби? – Джонс очнулась первой: спрыгнула с высокого походного стула, подошла ближе к голофото, прищурилась, медленно переводя взгляд с разбитого корабля на рубку.

– Хуже. Наши _йедин-де_ превратились в чудовищ, из которых вылезли другие чудовища. Скверна. Позор для рода. А те, кто отправились на Ахерон, не вернулись – там была та же зараза, – М’ди опустил голову – у яутжа этот жест означал скорбь.

– Зачистка обитаемых планет, – майор Лао забыл про жару: он на миг представил, что на Земле началось то же, что и здесь, в колонии – и по спине пробежала волна ледяной дрожи. – Вот сукины дети…

– Как инфицировали колонию? – Джонс обернулась, оглядела обоих. – Всё началось с Руин – хотите сказать, там был такой же кораблик?

М’ди защёлкал горлом, потом резко замолчал, клацнув мандибулами.

– Вариант. Или сброс диверсанта. Мало ли способов.

– Арани в курсе? – Лао отвернулся, пытаясь немного отвлечься, отошёл к алтарю, рассматривая зловещую коллекцию: головы, большие и маленькие, людских вроде бы не было, но… – А этого ты с Варды привёз, капитан? – вдруг спросил он, ткнув в крупный лобастый череп, до странности похожий на человеческий.

Яутжа снова расхохотался.

– Нет, сап. Этого я убил в честном бою. В другом месте. Его _т’сира_ – славный трофей… – М’ди любовно погладил блестящую макушку черепа. – На’ви знает. Ему удалось что-то нарыть, кажется, рапорты поисковых групп из колонии. Он считает, что заразу поместили на планету задолго до колонизации – якобы чтобы любой, кто наткнётся на Руины, здесь же и остался. Не знаю, не знаю…

– Предлагаю разойтись. Поздно уже, господа офицеры, – Джонс с хрустом размяла плечи. – Вы как хотите, а я  дозор выставлю. На всякий-який, – эльфа надела очки, закуталась в плащ и вышла из палатки.

Лао в задумчивости походил между голофотографий, будто забыв, где он и зачем пришёл, полученная информация вертелась и так, и эдак, будто стекляшки в калейдоскопе, но целой картины пока не получалось. М’ди молчал: не то тоже размышлял, не то ждал, пока майор-сап выметется восвояси.

– Я вот одного понять не могу: если Жокеи перекупили Корпорацию, то на кой было посылать сюда нас? Подержали бы планету на карантине, а потом рылись бы в своих развалинах, пока пуп не развяжется! – наконец спросил Лао. М’ди поглядел на него с высоты своих двух метров, будто прикидывая, как бы половчее вытащить из майора череп вместе с позвоночником, потом хмыкнул.

– Нас не жалко, сап – тебя, меня, на’ви тех же... По мнению Жокеев, мы далеко не цвет Федерации: воинственные, несдержанные, плодимся, как _забин-де_ … А вот биологическое оружие – штука подсудная, тут даже технологии не спасут. Так что… Корпус – хороший способ снять с себя подозрения: мол, ну, вы же видите – мы посылали на планету миротворцев, но ничего не вышло, только карантин!.. – яутжа растопырил мандибулы от злости, потом успокоился, устало поскрёб в копне дредов. – Иди спать, майор. Всё в руках Кетану, и жизнь, и смерть. Завтра подумаем, что делать.

  
***

Назавтра думать было некогда – твари прорвали периметр. Ранним утром, ещё до восхода, будто специально подгадывали, рванулись стаей на заграждения. Кого-то убило защитное поле, но остальные, использовав трупы своих «собратьев» как трамплин, разбегались и прыгали прямо в лагерь. Хорошо, что эльфы вовремя заметили: отряд Джонс, засев на верхотуре, удерживал зомби подальше от ангаров, пока тяжёлая пехота заводила экзоскелеты и готовилась к атаке. Успели: когда у снайперов начали кончаться припасы, в дело вступил взвод майора Лао, потом подоспели яутжа.

Сам майор вместе с разведротой защищал лазарет. Тяжёлая «шишига», обшитая дополнительным слоем брони, мощные манипуляторы, которые против зомби помогали не хуже пульсовых скорострелок. На’ви брали ростом и скоростью, успевая сворачивать адаптантам шеи.

Тэнгу успели поднять «вертушки» и начали расстреливать выбегающих из леса в «мёртвую зону» адаптантов. Более-менее очистив периметр, сбросили десант, который тут же занялся починкой заграждения.

Спустя пятнадцать минут запустилось поле.

Успели.

Справились.

Лао не сразу услышал сигнал отбоя: пытался сбросить с брони особо доставучего жмура-яутжу, но тот, как назло, держался крепко, несмотря на явно вывихнутую ногу и ободранный бок, из которого сочилась зелёная сукровица – лишь мандибулами щёлкал да шипел, скотина. И тут на горизонте очень кстати возник капитан М’ди.

– _Пайяс лейтжин-де Хмаа’ми’де!_ – раздалось в коммуникаторе, а потом – грохот: яутжа вспрыгнул на броню, ухватил своего сородича за загривок и наконец оторвал от экзоскелета, сбросив в грязь. Лао зажал адаптанта манипуляторами, собираясь оторвать ему голову, но М’ди его остановил.

– Не надо, майор. Позорная смерть, Кетану не примет, – он соскочил с брони, отбросил в сторону копьё и встал напротив щёлкающего мандибулами и истекающего слюной сородича. Снял шлем и зашептал что-то, Лао не мог разобрать ни слова, лишь низкий речитатив, состоящий из гортанных взрыкиваний, щелчков и шипения. А потом капитан замолчал и направил на сородича плазмокастер.

– _Н'дхи-джа_ , – коротко сказал он и дал залп. А потом ещё один, пока тело не превратилось в чадящий кусок мяса.

В лагере уничтожали оставшихся адаптантов, санитарная группа чистила территорию, сжигая трупы из огнемётов, добивая инфицированных, собирая легкораненых. Лао, уже избавившись от останков, в сопровождении Арани с лязгом шёл в сторону штаба. Не разговаривали: Лао слишком вымотался, а разведчик думал о чём-то, поглаживая насквозь промокшую косу.

– Марру укусили, – сообщила им Джонс, когда собрались под тентом рядом со штабной палаткой.

– У меня трое, – хмуро сказал М’ди, счищая грязь с наручных лезвий. – Тэнгу потеряли двоих на периметре, ещё одного уволокли зомби.

– Один лёгкий, ещё у двоих заклинило машины, – Лао открыл щиток, расстегнул ремни, свесил ноги из забрала «шишиги». – У Арани вроде все целы. Полковник жив, но пока молчит.

– Драпать надо, – повторила Джонс, покачала коротко стриженой белобрысой головой, сплюнула в грязь. – А то сдохнем. Все тут сдохнем, майор.

К вечеру стало только хуже: разведка с «вертушек» донесла, что адаптанты собираются в орду – сбегаются с окрестностей к развалинам, будто их что-то притягивает. Они пёрли сквозь размокший от ливней лес, распугивая зверьё, отмечая свой путь трупами тех, чей ресурс вышел. Сканеры показали под Руинами целый лабиринт тоннелей, где так и кишели зомби разных рас и размеров.

Арани посылал своих на разведку: что-то непонятное творилось и на развалинах, и под ними. Адаптанты будто чего-то ждали. «Хвост даю на отсечение, эти твари не такие уж тупые. Что-то будет», – бурчал глава разведкорпуса.

Когда стемнело, зажгли тысячеваттные фонари по периметру – на выжженной полосе стало светло, как днём. Брони никто не снимал, взвод Лао держал экзоскелеты под парами, яутжа чистили копья и заряжали плазмокастеры, эльфы рассредоточились вдоль рубежей лагеря, наблюдая за лесом сквозь прицелы. Тэнгу продолжали патрулировать окрестности. Как будто все были при деле, чем-то заняты, но многих не покидало предчувствие чего-то непоправимого – так животные чуют приближение землетрясений.

Первым на командный канал вышел Арани: не то устал пялиться в сырые джунгли, не то решил таким вот образом снять напряжение.

– Я тут всё думал… – пробился сквозь шум ливня спокойный голос на’ви. – Что в Руинах такого ценного? Ну, кроме развлечения для учёных.

– Супероружие древней расы, – гулко хохотнул М’ди. – Реликвии Создателей. Какой-нибудь забытый артефакт.

– Только не говори, что веришь в Создателей. По-моему, бред собачий, – фыркнула Джонс. То ли от нервов, то ли от «коктейлей» эльфу потянуло ругаться. – Раса, которая создала всё и всех вообще, а потом таинственно смылась. Ушла в астрал. В семнадцатимерную вселенную бран, едри её в корень.

– Я вот не знаю, как оно там на самом деле, не изучал, но кой-какие доводы «за» слышал. К примеру, изоморфность. Как её только ни объясняют… – М’ди, судя по звуку, задумчиво поскрёб пятернёй в копне дредов.

– Фигня. Две руки, две ноги, голова сверху, а не на заднице… Туфта полная. На многих обитаемых планетах просто сходные условия: есть кислород, есть вода, примерно одинаковый набор микроэлементов… Ну, плюс-минус всякие нюансы типа метаболизма.

– За исключением, к примеру, Пандоры. Там до чёрта сероводорода в воздухе – любой типа меня или тебя без маски загнётся в два счёта, – вставил Лао. Джонс покряхтела, хмыкнула.

– Ладно, уел. Но метаболизм-то у на’ви всё равно кислородный. АТФ, все дела… – согласилась эльфа. – Кстати, Арани, давно хотела спросить: у тебя звание какое?

– Это секретная информация, – даже по голосу чувствовалось, что глава разведкорпуса ухмыляется.

– Обосраться и не жить. Ладно, Арани, а чего ты и твои ребята такие мелкие? Я летала на Пандору – ваши же ниже трёх метров не бывают, да и воздух здешний…

На’ви снова усмехнулся, пошуршал чем-то, потом заговорил:

– Так я с Тёрна. У нас воздух как воздух, гравитация один и пять от пандорской, рай и благорастворение воздусей, только буш кусается… Особенно, когда у него сезон опыления. А так – красота да и только, как под сенью Эйвы. От туристов отбою нет.

– У меня на Тёрне плесень на чешуе расти начинает, – сварливо буркнул М'ди. – То ли дело у нас…

– Слышь, капитан, а правда, что у вас бабы крупнее мужиков? – Джонс всё-таки не удержалась от подколки – ну да, многие знали, что характером женщины яутжа не сахар, чуть ли не вдвое свирепее мужчин, живут либо в отдельных кварталах, если незамужем, либо – на своей половине дома. На охоту дамам-хиш было откровенно плевать – они находили больше удовольствия в интригах и власти, создавая иллюзию того, что на _Хиш н’ития_ царит махровый патриархат.

– Крупнее, – вместо капитана ответил Лао, – на голову выше, тяжелее процентов на двадцать. И оружием владеют не хуже вроде бы.

– Нам бы сюда взвод таких амазонок… – мечтательно, но не без ехидства протянула эльфа. – Ух, мы бы адаптантам глаз на жопу натянули!

– Щас я кой-кому заряд из _сивк'ва-тай_ всажу туда, куда солнце не заглядывает, – пообещал М'ди. – Вот мне только баб в гвардии не хватало…

– Шовинист ты, капитан, – беззлобно поддела Джонс. – Кондовый и патриархальный… А, чтоб тебя!..

Один из прожекторов на периметре исчез, будто проглоченный огромной невидимой тварью. Потом ещё один. И ещё.

На общей частоте зазвучали команды: снайперам рассредоточиться вдоль границы лагеря, яутжа поддержать их с земли. Авиации и пехоте было велено, дословно: сидеть на жопе ровно и к выжженной полосе пока не соваться. Арани коротко буркнул что-то насчёт того, что ему нужно в лазарет, и отключился.

И стало тихо.

Помехи в коммуникаторе. Шум дождя. Стук крови в висках и пальцах.

Что-то будет. Сейчас. Вот-вот, уже…

– Ползут, твари… – М'ди зашипел. Лао дал на визоры увеличение – так и есть, к стойкам силового поля подбирались адаптанты. Кто боком, кто подволакивая вывихнутые и сломанные ноги, некоторые ползли – толпа жмуров была похожа на нашествие муравьёв-уродов. Все они останавливались у самого края поля, вставали, покачиваясь, будто загипнотизированные, и скрежетали зубами. Звук этот пробивался даже сквозь шум дождя, действуя на нервы не хуже железа по стеклу.

– Кажется, дела наши вот прям вот щас стали не просто хреновые, а очень хреновые. Милостивые государи, мы по уши в говне, – мрачно подытожила Джонс.

– Генераторы пока в норме, но я уже ни в чём не могу быть уверен, – на командный канал вышел Арани. – Если вся эта толпа прорвётся в лагерь…

– Берём «вертушки», эвакуируемся в первый форт, связываемся с Центром и ждём, – предложил Лао. – В этом случае они _обязаны_ прислать транспорт.

– Если всё, как я думаю, то хвост от турука нам, а не транспорт. Джонс, снайперов ещё учат на пилотов?

– У меня второй класс, разведка, – настороженно ответила Джонс. – Истребитель – не моё, но челнок подниму спокойно.

– А посадить? – вкрадчиво и очень серьёзно спросил на’ви. – Дистанционно – сможешь?

– С грунта? – Джонс вздохнула, невесело усмехнулась. – Не хочу хвастать, но есть такое дело.

– Выкладывай, что задумал, – потребовал от М'ди, отчётливо клацнув мандибулами. – Зря ты в лазарет мотался, что ли...

– Есть передатчик. По штатной инструкции положено, другой вопрос, что сигнал на разблокировку должен приходить с базы только в случае совсем уж патовой ситуации. Как у нас. В общем, передатчик я взломал, за что меня вполне могут посадить. Потом, – Арани на мгновенье замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Джонс, ты идёшь в лазарет, сажаешь нам челнок, и мы все улетаем на нём из этой гнойной дыры домой. В процессе придумаем, что и как наврать, чтобы вышло гладко. Возражения?

– В задницу меня поцелуй, – буркнул М'ди. – Давно бы так, а то – трибунал, трибунал…

Через десять минут Джонс сдала командование одному из своих сержантов и умчалась в лазарет. Лао начал выводить пехоту, тэнгу завели «вертушки». Миротворческий Корпус готовился держать оборону.

Лао поначалу колотило от ощущения, что сейчас что-то случится и все они отправятся на тот свет. Универсальный «коктейль» снял тремор – теперь происходящее воспринималось спокойнее, без лишних нервов, но тревога осталась. Под упругой «подушкой» стимуляторов по-прежнему копошилось дурное предчувствие. В коммуникаторе тихо шипел М'ди, в три слоя обкладывая адаптантов, дождь и всю Милостивую витиеватыми яутжайскими непристойностями. На общий канал вышел капрал Корат – последний из уцелевших офицеров-тэнгу, отрапортовал, что всё в норме, горючего, если что, хватит до первого форта, и предложил упредительно пальнуть по жмурам разрывными «из мелкашки». Предложение было с сожалением отвергнуто.

И снова – тишина и дождь. И выводящий из себя зубовный скрежет. И напряжение, терпеть которое уже не было никаких сил.

– Надо поднимать «вертушки»! – собственный голос показался Лао до омерзения истеричным. – Сейчас! А то поздно будет.

– Сап прав, – М’ди говорил, глотая окончания слов и щёлкая горлом – тоже нервничал. – Тэнгу – в воздух, Лао и моих – на периметр.

– Подтверждаю, – согласился Арани и ушёл с канала.

Ещё пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы вывести взвод на позиции, проверить боекомплект и провести общую диагностику. «Шишига» Лао тяжело переступала по грязи, чуть поодаль шли заметные лишь в тепловизорах яутжа, скрытые маскировочным полем, и последняя «тяжёлая» машина – бронированный «терминатор» с массивными плазмокастерами на плечах.

Встали – и снова ждать.

С мерзким, отдавшимся в животе воем исчезла одна из опор силового поля. И ещё одна на правом краю. Ограждение отключилось и в лагерь хлынули адаптанты.

Потом, вспоминая эту ночь на Милостивой, Лао понял, что когда всё началось, он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения – ну, наконец-то можно и делом заняться. Очередь разрывными по ногам, дать разряд из шокера в адаптантов, облепивших соседа в шеренге, уклониться от броска, когда какой-нибудь шустрый жмур пытается запрыгнуть на броню.

– Всем внимание! – на общую частоту вышел Арани. – Что бы ни случилось, держать периметр и лазарет с посадочной площадкой. Повторяю: держать лазарет с посадочной площадкой!

Громко ухнуло, в небо взлетела ракета – взорвалась, залив лагерь ярким до боли светом. Открыли огонь «вертушки», выкашивая адаптантов, лезущих с тыла. Тяжёлая пехота била очередями, длинными языками пламени из огнемётов. Бок о бок с людьми в экзоскелетах сражались яутжа: то тут, то там разбрасывали искры вспышки из плазмокастеров, летали бумеранги и боевые чакры с острыми лезвиями. В коммуникаторе рычали, сквернословили и монотонно молились, сам Лао, абсолютно не отдавая себе в том отчёта, сквозь зубы матерился на мандарине. Адаптанты были живучие, как черти – даже с отстреленными конечностями бросались на броню, стараясь достать, впиться зубами… «Давить. Давить, как клопов», – угрюмо билось в голове, под ногами чавкала грязь вперемешку с плотью, в отдалении гулко бил из миномёта «терминатор».

В коммуникаторе снова зарычали, запищал сигнал тревоги: одна из «вертушек» накренилась, начала выписывать зигзаги, потом с её борта посыпались вниз тэнгу, разворачивая летальные перепонки и тяжело плюхаясь в грязь. Сама машина, вихляясь, перелетела границу лагеря и взорвалась.

– Их подбили!.. – рядом с «шишигой» проявился М'ди, на ходу отряхивая наручные лезвия. – Какой-то хрен дал по ним залп с земли!..

– Уверен? – Лао переключил визоры на панорамный обзор.

– Высокий, с меня, гуманоидный, кажется, в скафандре. Возможно, он тут не один, – капитан снова выругался. – Чтоб я сдох, если это не он раздолбал наше поле!..

Сменить фильтры на визоре: ИК, УФ, рентген… Лао лихорадочно обшаривал окрестности, машинально давя выпрыгивающих на броню адаптантов. М’ди заклёкотал, метнулся в сторону, на ходу разворачивая чакру. Штаб. Тот, кого яутжа засёк, двигался к штабу. Лао сбросил командование одному из своих лейтенантов и потрусил следом, старясь не терять из виду М'ди.

Пластиковые стены палаток, мокрые и обманчиво бликующие в свете фонарей и вспышек, дождь. Шум в динамиках – собственное дыхание и статика.

– _…ичи дреак'тар!_ – Лао тут же определил направление, зашлёпал по грязи. Обогнул штаб, миновал границу эльфийской зоны, а потом увидел М’ди.

Капитан, уже без шлема и с чакрой наизготовку, стоял на небольшом пятачке между палаток: грозно нацеленный плазмокастер, клубящийся сквозь мандибулы пар и свежая рана на рёбрах. Под ногами – пятна зелёной флуоресцирующей крови. А напротив, выставив вперёд массивное оружие с тупым, будто обрубленным стволом, спокойно, даже несколько расслабленно, стоял диверсант. Похоже, М’ди его всё-таки достал: сегментированный шланг, похожий на диковинный позвоночный хобот, который шёл по брюху скафандра, был разрублен, шлем сильно повреждён с одного бока, открывая мертвенно-серую шишкастую лысину и один чёрный глаз. Оссианец. Жокей. Настоящему руководству «Вейланд-Ютани» надоело ждать – что же, если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, сделай это сам.

М’ди рывком отряхнул чакру, повесил её на бедро и тут же вытянул длинное телескопическое копьё, зарычал что-то, низко и угрожающе. Жокей не шелохнулся. Дождь затекал в прореху на шлеме, но чёрный глаз даже не мигал, будто там, под скафандром, был андроид.

«Дурак ты, капитан. Нашёл время дуэли устраивать…» – уныло подумал Лао и переключил приводы на ногах в форсированный режим, готовясь блокировать Жокея, но М’ди оказался быстрее. Залп из плазмокастера – диверсант сделал неуловимое движение своей куцей пушкой и «поймал» заряд: плазменный шар повис в какой-то ладони от толстого дула.

М’ди зашипел, поднял копьё – видать, собрался сдохнуть с честью, как порядочный яутжа… И тут небо заревело, и из серых струй дождя вынырнул челнок, заложил вираж над лагерем, обдав всех троих – яутжу, человека и Жокея – горячими брызгами, и ушёл на посадку. Рядом с кормой, опасно близко к двигателям, рвануло, вспышка на миг осветила всё вокруг, и Лао заметил на крыше ещё одного оссианца – тот присел, неизвестно как умудряясь держаться на скользком пластике, и приготовился ко второму залпу.

Наверное, именно появление челнока и спасло их: когда Жокей двинул стволом, заставив плазменный шар ринуться к М’ди, Лао успел выстрелить в снайпера. Вернее – в палатку, на которой тот засел. Два почти синхронных взрыва – один в том месте, где секунду назад стоял М’ди, и второй, превративший палатку в небольшой костёр, едко воняющий пластиком. Когда проморгались, поняли, что диверсант успел исчезнуть.

– Я возьму снайпера, а ты – за подранком! – прорычал М’ди, на бегу перезаряжаясь и запуская маскирововчное поле.

– Лао, что у вас? – Арани. Чёрт, как не вовремя…

– У нас диверсанты: Жокеи, вооружённые. Вроде всего двое… – Лао тяжело бежал по грязи, лихорадочно обшаривая мокрый воздух во всех мыслимых диапазонах. – Один пытался подбить челнок, его взял капитан. Преследую второго.

Арани выругался по-на’вийски – красиво, певуче и очень нецензурно. На секунду ушёл с канала, но потом опять пробился и заговорил, выплёвывая фразы, как пулемёт:

– Не подставляться. Стандартное вооружение жокейских штурмовиков – энтропийники. Дерьмо комбинированного действия: тормозит заряды и пули, потом разворачивает их вектор в обратном направлении и всё. Ещё работает как дезинтегратор – разрушает межмолекулярные связи. Так что, повторяю: не подставляться. Никакого геройства. М’ди, тебя тоже касается!

Капитан в ответ лишь жутковато расхохотался, а отсмеявшись, бросил что-то короткое и неразличимое на хиш и отключился. Угу, послушал он, как же… Не армия, а бардак какой-то.

Лао осторожно пошёл вперёд, почти наугад, пытаясь если не найти, то выманить Жокея на себя. «Шишига» – цель заметная даже в такой хмари.

За лазаретом глухо ухнуло, потом ещё раз – кажется, М’ди добрался до снайпера. Лао подумал о своих ребятах на периметре: как они там?.. Утешало, правда, одно: в самом лагере адаптантов пока не было – значит, оборона держалась.

Метр за метром, ползком, осмотреть и обнюхать мокрый воздух и – каждую секунду ждать удара неизвестно откуда. Один выстрел – и ты уже весёлая кучка молекул в грязи. Профессиональный риск, говорите?..

Похоже, майор и правда был везучим, а может – родовые духи Дома Лао берегли его даже здесь, на Милостивой. От первого выстрела он спасся случайно – просто глупо поскользнулся и завалил «шишигу» на одно колено, уже потом понимая, что там, где только что была голова машины и его собственная, пролетел заряд из энтропийника. Лао успел выстрелить вслепую, но промазал – Жокей стоял перед ним невредимый, держа энтропийник наизготовку. Чёрт, ну и дерьмово же сдохнуть в этой вонючей дыре!..

Поверх головы «шишиги» прямой наводкой по диверсанту прошла очередь и тут же, внахлёст, ещё одна. Одна пуля окончательно добила шлем, вторая – к злорадному удовольствию Лао – попала Жокею в плечо. Не ждал, сукин сын, привык к статусу бога!

Визоры – на панорамное зрение: майор затылком «увидел», как по крышам палаток, перепрыгивая с одной на другую, скатываясь вниз и почти не касаясь грязи, бежит маленькая худая фигурка, чтобы тут же взлететь по броне на голову «шишиги» и открыть огонь из двух пульсовых скорострельников. Но Жокей успел включить энтропийник – удивление от того, что какая-то букашка смогла его ранить, уже прошло. Пули сбились перед коротким стволом в маленький дрожащий ком.

В коммуникаторе зло выматерилась Джонс, отбрасывая скорострельники и доставая из набедренной кобуры нечто, видом и формой похожее на пистолет для охоты на низколетящих слонов. Ещё серия выстрелов, но уже поздно – Лао видел, как Жокей прищурился, и инстинктивно вскинул манипуляторы, защищая Джонс. По броне «шишиги» застучали пули, по-комариному запищал зуммер, предупреждая о повреждениях в правом манипуляторе, в ноге, в корпусе. Жокея они опять потеряли.

Лао кое-как разгруппировался, попытался нацелить визоры на эльфу – цела ли? Машина слушалась плохо, прихрамывая шла вперёд.

– Вот дерьмо… – хрипло выдохнула Джонс. – Ох, срань…

– Как ты? – Лао пошёл медленно, стараясь не стряхнуть эльфу – та перебралась на плечо, неуверенно цепляясь за броню.

– Бок. И рука. Кажется… – она подвинулась, снова зашипела.

Тут их и накрыл командный ор Арани на общем канале.

– Объявляю экстренную эвакуацию! Повторяю: экстренную эвакуацию! Всем двигаться к лазарету! К лазарету! Погрузка в штатном порядке!

– Домой… – прошептала эльфа и невесело рассмеялась, снова зашипев.

По броне «шишиги» побежал красный прицельный «треугольник», переполз на чёрный комбинезон Джонс и уткнулся ей прямо в лоб.

– Мудак ты, капитан, и шутки у тебя… чёрт!.. мудацкие, – эльфа вдруг замолчала и сползла вниз – Лао едва успел подхватить её манипулятором. Из сырой мглы навстречу им вышла высокая фигура яутжа с чем-то большим и круглым, прицепленным к поясу. «Что-то» напоминало фляжку из тыквы-долблёнки и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось отрубленной головой. Головой жокея.

– Вторая! – похвалился М’ди, похлопав трофей по сизой лысине. – Дед обзавидуется – у него-то всего одна!..

– Медпакет есть? Доставай: Джонс зацепило.

М’ди досадливо клацнул мандибулами и потянулся к сумке. Лао осторожно выпрямил тело эльфы, наблюдая, как яутжа коротким кривым ножом разрезает до пояса комбинезон Джонс, поливает раны на боку и руке антисептиком, а потом залепляет клеем, попутно вкатывая «пациентке» восстанавливающий «коктейль».

– Пули остались, я тащить не возьмусь – ещё кровью истечёт, – яутжа будто извиняясь развёл верхнюю пару мандибул. – Двигаем к лазарету, может, по пути второго _мар’кте_ пристрелим.

И они двинули – сквозь дождь и дым. М’ди прихрамывал, Лао приволакивал правый манипулятор, Джонс была без сознания и висела у яутжи на плече.

– …так я его и подловил: сначала вмазал ему из _сивк'ва-тай_ , потом добил копьём. Ты б его рожу видел, сап, когда он понял, что счас сдохнет!

– Да я и так вижу, – Лао покосился на болтавшуюся голову жокея. – Всё-таки вы, кроки, варвары. Как есть варвары.

– Что б ты понимал… – М’ди самодовольно помахал мандибулами – и тут же под низкий вой выстрела рухнул в грязь, забрызгав всё вокруг ядовито-зелёной кровью из простреленной ноги. Лао дал залп из наплечных пушек, потом ещё один – по двухметровой фигуре с уже знакомым энтропийником в руках. Жокей – тот самый, которого ранила Джонс, но уже без шлема – досадливо скривился и пошёл прямо к ним. Он никуда не торопился.

Грохнуло. Потом ещё раз. Всё заволокло дымом. Лао перестроил визоры, увидел, что Жокей опять смылся, потом пошлёпал к М’ди – тот лежал по уши в грязи и рычал, пытаясь подняться. Получалось плохо: раненые конечности разъезжались, вызывая новые потоки ругани. На спине капитана, вцепившись в свою слоновью пушку и не подавая признаков жизни, лежала Джонс.

– Позорище, – выдал М’ди, когда ему удалось подняться с помощью Лао. Эльфу он взял здоровой рукой, как ребёнка, прислонил к плечу, а потом достал из кармашка на поясе узкий флакон. Щелкнул пробкой, поднёс горлышко к носу Джонс.

– Убери… – эльфа дёрнулась, захрипела. – Убери, а то я тебя всего счас заблюю.

Лао принюхался и фыркнул.

– Спирт, крок. Убери, а то её и правда стошнит.

– Нежные какие, скажите, пожалуйста… – рыкнул М’ди, но флакон убрал. – А ведь мне теперь, майор, придётся тебя в племя принять – ты ж меня спасла, выходит. Я твой должник.

– Мудацкие у тебя шутки, – буркнула эльфа, и помолчав: – Пушку дай. А то я без оружия как голая.

М’ди с неожиданной кротостью послушался, отцепил от плеча плазмокастер и бережно протянул эльфе – та тут же схватила оружие, прижав его к груди, как любимую игрушку.

Нести Джонс пришлось Лао: капитан первое время мужественно шёл вперёд, скрипя мандибулами, потом плюнул и опёрся о подбитый манипулятор «шишиги». По счастью, ни одного жмура им по дороге не попалось. Когда послышались выстрелы, поняли, что добрались: линия обороны сдвинулась к лазарету, кольцо из пехоты, яутжа и на’ви на земле и «вертушек» в воздухе сжималось, плотно обхватывая челнок.

– Взвод! Слушай мою команду: грузимся на борт! Живей! – заорал Лао в коммуникатор, краем уха услышав, как нечто аналогичное орёт своим капитан М’ди.

«Вертушки» зачастили, прикрывая отходящих: пехотинцы, кто был на ходу, шлёпали к люку, помогая раненым, но многие машины всё же пришлось бросить – аккумуляторы целиком пошли на стрельбу, энергии на движение просто не осталось. Мимо Лао прошли на’ви в чёрных блестящих от воды комбинезонах, потом – его ребята вперемешку с экипажем подбитой «вертушки» и солдатами-яутжа. Он дождался, пока не уйдут все и лишь потом, обернувшись к линии обороны, где всё так же, слепо и бешено лезли под огонь жмуры, оглядел лагерь. Остовы недвижных машин. Палатки. И трупы – своих и колонистов.

Мы летим домой.

И тут – последним актом в до тошноты банальной пьесе – из-за остова «терминатора» появился Жокей. Он хромал, причём, на обе ноги сразу – чёрт, Джонс попала всё-таки! – на его большеглазом лице застыла гримаса боли и ещё что-то. Может, обида? Всё было так тщательно спланировано, но из-за каких-то… насекомых пошли прахом все труды. Жокей скривился и поднял своё нелепое, но такое опасное оружие.

Дальше время застыло, поползло едва-едва. Лао видел, как вскидывает оружие Джонс – слишком медленно, не успеть, как прицеливается из энтропийника Жокей, а потом – как голова его разлетается розовато-серыми брызгами. Упала тишина, а следом начали постепенно проявляться звуки: шум двигателей, шелест дождя, металлический лязг.

Лао взобрался по трапу, бережно держа Джонс – эльфа снова вырубилась, – и уставился на длинную тощую фигуру в медицинском экзоскелете со смартганом у пояса.

– Сынки, – буркнул полковник Лагран и дёрнул вниз рубильник запорного замка. Люк начал медленно закрываться. Оба смотрели в сужающийся зазор до тех пор, пока он не исчез и не раздалось шипение герметизатора.

В общем отсеке уцелевшие скидывали броню, наскоро проверяя себя и соседей на предмет заражения, и тут же накрепко пристёгивались. Лао сдал бесчувственную Джонс на руки медикам-на’ви, выпутался из ремней «шишиги» и огляделся: остатки его взвода уже принайтовали уцелевшие экзоскелеты к стенам; взрыкивал М’ди, разгоняя своих по местам; в коммуникаторе усталый Арани, поинтересовался, все ли на месте, и отключился. С глухим стуком на броню челнока высаживались пилоты-тэнгу, отправляли «вертушки» в последний полёт – к Руинам, – и, словно огромные носатые летучие мыши, заползали в общий отсек, рассаживаясь под потолком. Ну да, предки-птицы – эдакий гибрид дронта и археоптерикса – дома-дупла в стволах огромных баньянов, щёлкающе-щебечущий акцент... Лао глядел на нахохлившихся тэнгу и улыбался, сам не зная чему.

Включилась громкая связь: пилоты-эльфы предупредили, о старте. Утробно загудели двигатели, рыча, вышли на максимум. Челнок задрожал, будто ему, как и пассажирам, не терпелось поскорее убраться с планеты. Рычание переросло в инфразвуковой гул, достигло наивысшей точки... Из дюз хлынуло пламя, сжигая остатки лагеря вместе с адаптантами.

Отрыв.

Лао вжало в сиденье, он запрокинул голову и тут же по старой армейской привычке задремал. Солдат спит, служба идёт...

***

Хорошо, что на базе был только дежурный экипаж. Вдвойне хорошо, что он целиком состоял из андроидов. Оссиане синтетов терпеть не могут, даром что сами обожают играться в создателей.

Ничего не пришлось объяснять – к челноку, без помех севшему в ангаре, уже спешила медбригада. Собирали раненых и тут же обкалывали их сывороткой от заразы – оказывается, Арани и его ребята даром время не теряли, умудрившись не только выделить антитела из крови переболевшего Лаграна, но и синтезировать на их основе лекарство.

Джонс бережно погрузили в саркофаг портативного медсканера – бесчувственная эльфа странным образом напомнила Лао дорогую шарнирную куклу: большие глаза, теперь закрытые, на треугольном лице, крохотный рот, субтильное телосложение – даром что мускулы на руках отнюдь не детские. М’ди заштопали прямо на месте, странно косясь на «трофей», но никто ничего не спросил. Сам Лао вылез из «шишиги» и, только ступив на пол, понял, что до смерти устал, и если сейчас не дойдёт до койки, то разляжется прямо здесь – и пусть все идут в задницу.

А спустя восемь часов собрались в кают-компании. Арани – вымотанный и более синий, чем обычно, капитан М’ди, щеголявший свежими шрамами – хорошо хоть, что без черепа Жокея – и Лао, всё ещё дурной от напряжения. А ещё – наконец-то ходячий полковник Лагран, который, правда, до сих пор сидел на лекарствах: под рёбрами жирными разбухшими слизнями висели мешки с питательным раствором. Лагран был гол от пояса и выше, крест-накрест опоясан ремнями экзоскелета – будто в корсет затянут, под мышками виднелись сизые складки летательных перепонок, покрытые следами застарелых разрывов.

– Они всё знали заранее. Знали, что когда колонисты полезут в развалины, ловушка сработает. Просто ждали, – начал полковник без предисловия, помолчал, медленно моргнул. – А даже если и не знали, то точно предвидели. Разыграли нас, как партию в шашки...

Из лазарета притащилась обколотая стимуляторами и потому чересчур дёрганая Джонс в растянутой майке поверх свежих повязок и чёрных брюках от бронекостюма. Шипя сквозь зубы, взяла себе чашку какой-то питательной бурды, видом похожей на густую венозную кровь, примостилась на высоком табурете, как птица на жёрдочке.

– Будут задавать вопросы. Копать. Искать стрелочника, – сипло вымолвила она, облизав измазанные красным губы.

– Форс-мажор и эвакуация по форме «Исход», – пожал плечами Лао. – Идём в несознанку, тянем время, пока Арани с полковником не подадут рапорт куда следует. Формально химический допрос нам могут устроить только после отмашки из Центра, но чёрт его знает...

– Значит, надо решать. Синтетов, что бы они там ни увидели, допрашивать точно не будут – они на службе, а вот нас… – Арани погладил косу, дёрнул носом. – Я всё чаще думаю, что бомбу с заразой там оставили не хозяева Руин, а сами Жокеи, но перемудрили: зараза мутировала. Адаптанты вместо того, чтоб передохнуть в первые же недели эпидемии, оказались на диво живучими. Пришлось сначала вводить карантин, а потом объявлять о чрезвычайной ситуации – иначе зачем прислали нас, а не Санитарную Службу? Второе «не так» случилось, когда полковник выздоровел – появился шанс, что Корпус не только не сдохнет на Милостивой, но и вернётся и обо всём расскажет. Естественно, на кой оссианам свидетели?.. Кажется, то, на что Жокеи собирались наложить лапу, было очень важным. Но это, так сказать, рабочая гипотеза. А теперь живо все забыли, что я тут сейчас говорил. Никаких Жокеев на Милостивой не было. Никакой заразы тоже – просто имел место случай коллективного помешательства, вероятно, какой-то из неучтённых местных факторов…

Арани замолчал, раздражённо повилял хвостом. Лао догадывался, что в нём, как во всяком разведчике, паранойя борется с _тотальной_ паранойей на предмет «рассказывать ли вообще кому-либо всю правду о случившемся».

– Тянем время, – снова повторил Лагран. – Как только в дело вступает Центр, компания может подтереться своими исками и прочим хламом. То, что произошло на Милостивой, окажется больше не в юрисдикции гражданских. Скорей всего, планету закроют от греха, повесят на орбиту пару спутников и всё.

Лао подумал, что он, в общем-то, согласен с Арани – зараза на самом деле была уж больно похожа на то, что любили делать Жокеи. Их, мать их, стиль. Но при этом что-то в рассуждениях полковника было не так, только Лао не мог понять, что ж ему не дает покоя.

– М'ди, а как ты голову эту собрался тащить? Может, уничтожим от греха подальше?

– Щас, – клацнул мандибулами М'ди. – Поверь, сап, есть способы протащить, а протащить такое – это самое святое дело.

– Что, перед бабами своими хвастаться будешь? – фыркнула эльфа, и тут же закашлялась.

М'ди абсолютно серьезно ответил:

– Нет, перед дедом. Он у нас известный любитель потрепаться за воинскую славу, а раньше – и не только потрепаться. Думаю, любой Жокей бы с гордостью унес его голову.

– Угу, хвастаться уже перед своими бабами, – хохотнул Арани, натужно разряжая атмосферу, и подмигнул эльфе.

М'ди абсолютно серьезно заметил:

– Было б перед кем хвастаться. Это вот у эльфов наличие баб может кто угодно в армии оценить, потому как те бабы – настоящие солдаты и наравне с мужчинами служат. А жокейских женщин, говорят, не видел вообще никто, – яутжа снова клацнул мандибулами. – Друг с другом они, что ли, размножаются?

– Примитив, – процедила сквозь зубы эльфа. – Наверняка искусственное размножение у них, в отличие от недоразвитых, хоть и древних, рас поставлено на поток.

– А то, что эльфам пить нельзя, – это тоже показатель высокой развитости? – поинтересовался М’ди.

– Атавизм это. Или мутация – я в детали не лезла, – Джонс вдруг успокоилась, пожала плечами, тут же поморщившись. – Нам пить нельзя в принципе: моментальное привыкание, как у людей к фентриену или неоэфедрину. Одна рюмка – и ты уже запойный алкаш. Без вариантов. Когда… в общем, когда люди начали нас _цивилизовать_ , то всем привили стойкую неприязнь к алкоголю. Сначала это было воспитание, потом – стало чем-то на уровне рефлекса. Нас тошнит даже от запаха спиртного – чтобы и думать не смели попробовать.

– Ну, у всех свои особенности, хвала Эйве, что мы такие разные, – примирительно сказал Арани, а потом потянулся всем телом – от кончиков ушей до хвоста. – Идёмте дрыхнуть, господа? Лететь ещё до-о-о-олго.

***

Перед тем как отправиться в гибернацию, Лао решил зайти поговорить с М'ди. Помнил он слова Арани, что яутжа с оссианами были на ножах давно – следовательно, знал М'ди о Жокеях больше остальных, ибо врага своего, как известно, надо знать лучше друга. Поэтому если кто и мог ответить на вопросы Лао сейчас, так это он.

– Эй, крок, можем сейчас поговорить?

– Отчего ж не поговорить, сап, – пожал плечами М'ди.

Лао привалился к противоположной стене и заговорил:

– Я так понимаю, у вас с оссианами давняя история вражды?

Яутжа неопределённо повёл мандибулами:

– Можно и так назвать. Наша культура сверхмирной никогда не была, сам понимаешь. И мы слишком отличаемся от них, слишком. Дело не в развитости, как Джонс говорила, хотя, может, отчасти и в ней. Просто они нам совсем чуждые. И мы им. Настолько чуждые, что никакого «сосуществовать, не глядя» не выходит, – речь об уничтожении и никак иначе. Ну, раньше так было. Сейчас кое-как сжились, как видишь, но всё равно... сам понимаешь.

Лао кивнул – это да, он понимал.

– Жокеи, как по мне – те, у кого плохие отношения абсолютно со всеми.

М'ди кивнул:

– И это верно, сап. Они держатся на том, что действительно... как ты мне тогда сказал, у вас принято говорить?.. не пальцем деланы. Их технологии и достижения – да, противопоставить этому фактически нечего и некому. Может быть, если бы против них объединились действительно все, тогда бы и вышло что, но пока – нет.

– Очень удобно для Жокеев. Слишком удобно, чтобы быть правдой, как думаешь? – улыбнулся Лао.

М'ди ответил не сразу:

– Клонишь к тому, что Жокеи разделяют своих противников? Отчего же, правильно, сап. Они всю жизнь никакой грязи не стеснялись. Интриги, откровенные игры со всем, от технологий до генокодов и нервных систем целых цивилизаций – траха в мозг по-крупному, если проще, – развлечения с оружием всех видов. Как вот то, что они использовали на Милостивой...

– Значит, ты считаешь, что вирус был выпущен Жокеями?

– Верно, сап, я так считаю. Подозревал это с самого начала, но не был уверен, грешил на старых хозяев этих деятелей. А как они там появились – так сомнений больше не было.

– Старых хозяев?.. Ты веришь в эту байку?

– Это больше, чем байка, сап. Вы этого не знаете, потому что это было очень давно, а мы знаем. Как видишь, быть древней цивилизацией не всегда плохо – у нас долгая память, – просто сказал М'ди.

Лао переваривал сведения какое-то время, потом спросил:

– М'ди, а почему тогда вы не представите на всеобщее обозрение доказательства того, что до Жокеев были эти... хозяева? То есть вряд ли эти сведения имеют ценность, но...

М'ди издал звук, который, видимо, должен был обозначать смешок:

– Ещё какую ценность эти сведения имеют, сап. Ты представь, что будет, если объявить, что всемогущие и богоравные оссиане – просто шакалы на кладбище, нерадивые подмастерья, укравшие имущество своих мастеров... а то и убившие их. Хотя скорее там была случайность, или так и задумывалось. Может, те хозяева думали Жокеев оставить, чтоб они присматривали за миром – а у тех в широком смысле оказался менталитет высокомерных подростков. У Жокеев нет доказательств, что яутжа – да и ещё некоторые древние расы – что-то об этом всем помнят, вот они и помалкивают. Потому что если они начнут дергаться в нашу сторону – все может вылезти наружу. А так – вроде как молчаливая договоренность, что мы помалкиваем, а они ведут себя прилично.

– Я сомневаюсь, что то, что было на Милостивой, вписывается в рамки приличного поведения, – проворчал Лао. И торопливо продолжил: – Я об этом и хотел поговорить. Согласен, что вирус был создан Жокеями, но сомневаюсь, что они себя перемудрили. Они на такое не способны, насколько я помню, если только в их дела не вмешиваются какие-нибудь... – Лао улыбнулся, вспоминая один из эпизодов начала космической истории Земли. – Обезьяны с гранатами.

М'ди кивнул:

– Верно мыслишь, сап. Жокеи – такие твари, что у них такого бы не могло произойти. Это, видите ли, константа, заложенная в условиях. Значит, что? Значит, так и было задумано. Кроме того, не удивлюсь, если адаптантам было откровенно плевать на Жокеев, и они были для них безопасны. А то и обладали какой-нибудь хитроумной примочкой, чтобы этими толпами управлять...

– Ракгулья чума, – неожиданно вспомнил Лао, и пояснил: – никто не знает толком, правда или вымысел, но сохранились рассказы о странной болезни, похожей на это дерьмо... то ли вирус, то ли что-то в этом роде, при заражении особь превращалась в полоумного монстра. Особенность – этот вирус мог передаться только от обладателя исходного штамма, в легендах его почему-то называют талисманом или амулетом, то есть от зараженного к зараженному, кажется, нет. И второе – эти монстры подчинялись обладателю «талисмана».

– Не знаю, сап. Вроде похоже, но сомневаюсь, что эта твоя чума имеет отношение к Жокеям. Не их стиль, извини. Они ведь любят запустить цепочку реакций и ждать. Они, видишь ли, получают извращенное удовлетворение от присутствия только на начальной и конечной стадии, но при этом между той и другой всё происходит ровно так, как они замыслили. И ведь происходило.

– Да, я это просто к слову вспомнил... что ты говорил о том, что всё пошло по замыслу Жокеев?

М'ди помолчал, потом заговорил:

– Я считаю, Жокеям дохрена хотелось наложить лапку на Руины – причем так, чтоб не пришлось потом ни перед кем отчитываться. А ещё, возможно, хотелось проэкспериментировать, опробовать новое оружие. Так что теоретически... скорее всего, они так и планировали – появление этих сраных жмуров и дальнейшее уничтожение Корпуса... Да и вообще всех на планете. Пока бы в цивилизованном обществе про это узнали, пока бы отрядили кого-то ещё, пока бы разобрались... Они бы сто раз успели вывезти Руины и подкинуть туда какие-нибудь липовые древности. А адаптанты бы подчистили все следы. Я боюсь, как бы не было у них планов шире – использовать это дерьмо в дальнейших конфликтах и выставлять это как всего-то распространившуюся по космосу заразу с Милостивой. Кстати, они бы могли позволить следующим за нами выжить и вернуться по домам – чтоб иметь возможное объяснение, откуда этот вирус в космосе. Ты представляешь, какую межгалактическую истерию они могли бы устроить по теме эпидемии зомби? – ухмыльнулся, страшно ощерившись, М'ди. – А этакое положение дел – деньги и власть, сап. Обалденные деньги и власть – пожалуй, единственное, что по-настоящему этим тухлым рыбинам вставляет. Думаю, потому у них и баб нет – за ненадобностью.

Лао какое-то время молчал, оглушенный всем тем, что ему вывалил яутжа, а потом спросил:

– А почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

М'ди ответил, даже как-то по-доброму:

– Ну, во-первых, сап, мы теперь все, что называется, одной веревкой связаны. Арани с полковником – те ещё другое дело, а вот мы, та же Джонс... Ну и – давай как есть, сап. То, что я тебе сказал – это нормальный для Жокеев расклад. А теперь? Все не по-ихнему пошло из-за компании везучих засранцев. Кто знает, какое дерьмо они устроят? Не удивлюсь, если в итоге наконец начнется большая война, – неожиданно заметил М'ди.

Лао только спросил:

– Все против Жокеев?

На что яутжа кивнул:

– Жокеи достали всех. Это видно хотя б по тому, как они решили прибрать к рукам Руины – карантин, продавили решение послать нас... всё, чтоб другие не присунулись. И вот если сейчас найдутся желающие сыграть на всем этом – будет большой скандал, сап. И у этих мудаков, скорее всего, не выдержат нервы. И пойдет огонь по галактике... – последнюю фразу М'ди произнес даже мечтательно. Лао, которому стало как-то очень холодно в этом космосе, только спросил:

– Мне казалось, вы, яутжа – охотники, а не воины?

– Хорошая война – это всегда хорошая охота, сап.

**Author's Note:**

> Язык яутжа (за исключением нескольких оборотов) взят с http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Yautja_(language). Ниже приведён перевод встречающихся в тексте слов и фраз.
> 
> У’даранже (u'darahje) - мерзость, скверна.  
> Кетану (Cetanu) - Чёрный Охотник   
> Хиш-ку-Тен (Hish-qu-Ten) - самоназвание расы яутжа.  
> Ки’кти-па (ki'cti-pa) - копьё, шест.  
> Ки’сей (ki'sei) - "Согласен/понял".  
> Хиш н’ития (Hish n'ithya, авт.) - Хиш - народ и н'ития - земля, почва, край.  
> Йедин-де (ед. ч. - jehdin) - индивидуум, особь (яутжа).  
> Т’сира (th'syra) - череп.  
> Забин-де (ед. ч. - zabin) - насекомое.   
> Пайяс лейтжин-де Хмаа’ми’де! (payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de) - "Помни заветы богов!" (очень вольный перевод).  
> Н'дхи-джа (n'dhi-ja) - прощай, до свиданья.  
> Сивк'ва-тай (sivk'va-tai) - плазмокастер.  
> Ичи дреак'тар (авт.) - Вашу мать!  
> Мар’кте (mar'cte) - убийца.


End file.
